


Magical Aegis Team

by Pep302



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/M, Fluff and Humor, High School, Monster of the Week, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pep302/pseuds/Pep302
Summary: Magical girl Au. Pyra finds a weird necklace but what she doesn't know is that now she is part of something bigger, accompany her and her group that fight against the evil of monsters and blades possessed helping them in the process. (The Aegis here are a group instead of just Pyra and Mythra)UPDATE:I fixed some things...ok a lot of things





	Magical Aegis Team

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magical Aegis Team](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501682) by Pep302. 



Aegis Magical Team

Chap. 1 • The Aegis appears on the scene!

???:"This ... this is the end of the road for me, this is too much for a simple back to school".

There she was, Pyra, watching as her life flashed before her eyes, the poor girl was dying of fear, a couple of tears were starting to form in her eyes, a rare creature almost resembling a great tiger had cornered her in an alley without exit, is getting closer and closer to her and without any good intentions, the poor redhead had no way to defend herself .

Pyra: _"This has to be some kind of nightmare, I knew I shouldn't red those books, quick Pyra think on something quick quick_ "  
She decided to look around to find a solution as soon has possible.  
Pyra: "I GOT IT!"  
Pyra quickly took off her backpack from her back and she focused on her attacker , she had started to go back thanks to the weight of ther backpack since she was holding it above her head and decided to throw it with all her strength to the face of the tiger.

Pyra: "Take this!"

The backpack came out at high speed and was a direct blow to the imminent threat.  
* **Bam** *  
But this was just like a little stuffed animal thrown at the creature but that was enough to make him more angry and decide to hasten his step, Pyra’s eyes grow the size of a plate with a nervous smile and a drop of cold sweat falling from his front.

Pyra: "This is not a dream, is real life!".

The tiger was 2 meters away  
  
Pyra: "Haha ...cute kitty, I was just playing. she laughed but she was only disguising her fear and terror from the incoming danger in front of her.

The tiger was now a meter away  
Pyra: "This is a nightmare but one in real life!!" she said screaming in her head, she was now hugging the wall on her back, all to get as far away as possible from the threat but she knew it was useless, The tiger decided to jump and she just closed her eyes so she couldn't feel a lot of pain.  
But, you may be wondering, how did she get in this situation?

It all started a day ago.

* * *

7:00 a.m. Monday

The first rays of sunlight were appearing, the birds were singing appreciating the beginning of a new day, despite being early you could hear some movement in the street, people are trying to get to work or school. Our future heroine is still asleep peacefully, the only form of movement is the rise and fall of her chest thanks to her breathing, but apparently that sleep will happen to the past very soon, one of the sun's rays was giving her direct on her face this annoyed the girl a little but she just decided to turn around and return to her own world of dreams, a small smile of satisfaction appeared on her face, but it was time to get up and you could hear someone climbing the stairs to lift her fortunately (or unfortunately).  
???: "Girls come on, it's time to get up, both of you are gonna get late for breakfast and for the first day of school".

The gentle voice on the other side of the door didn’t not hear a reply, the person of the source of the voice decided to enter the room by their own. She decided to approach Pyra and move her gently from side to side to wake her up completely.

Pyra was slowly opening her eyes trying to focus, she could only see the silhouette of the person who had just woken her up.

???: "Wake up the sun is out". said the person in a playful and somewhat sung tone.  
  
Pyra only complained a little but she wasn’t angry, her eyes were focusing on the light or rather the lack of it in her room but someone decided to do her a favor and the person who previously entered her room decided to open a window, unfortunately for Pyra's eyes, who weren't ready for the sun light so early in the morning, they didn't think it was a favor.

Pyra: "AHHH MY EYES, mom why don't you let me know before doing that! It's too early for sunlight. She said as she carved her eyes with the knuckles of her hands.  
Galea: I'm sorry honey but remember that today is the return to school and I am sure that you are one of those people who does not like to be late or I am wrong. She said with a somewhat smugface with her hands on her waist .

Pyra: Ok, you have a point there * _yawn_ * time to get up. She said as she stretched to be 100% sure there was not a little bit sleep in her body left.

Galea: "Now if you could do me a favor and wake your sister up, your father apparently is also taking his time".

Pyra: "Don't worry, I'll do it in a minute". Finally getting out of her bed.

Galea: "Thank you very much". She said while playing with his daughter's hair. "Oh I almost forgot your uniforms are in the closet, so both of you better get ready". She said before retiring.

Pyra: "Well time to wake Mythra up...easier said than done".

Pyra just walked to the opposite side of her bedroom, on that side of her room her older sister Mythra was still sleeping at ease despite being a very important day.  
Pyra decided to use the same action her mother did with her not long ago and shook her a little so she could wake her up.  
Pyra: "Mythra ... Mythra wake up we’re gonna be late". she whispered as she moved her gently from side to side.

  
Mythra just put a pillow over her face, turning upside down and letting a whimper out of her mouth.

  
Pyra: " _Ok this is not gonna work_ ".  
"Come on Mythra it's time to get up".

Mythra: "5 more minutes". She said between a yawn some sleep is still present in her.

Pyra: "We not have 5 more minutes Mythra, get up" . She tried to remove the pillow from her sister's hands but she was giving some fight.

Mythra: "I don't want to go, let me sleep!"

Pyra: "Why do you hate going to class?"

Mythra: "Why?, well for one I can't I sleep there". And she violently returned to her sleep.

Pyra: " _Well she doesn't leave me any other option_ ".

Pyra decided to approach Mythra again but this time she used a new way of getting her out of bed ...by force.  
Mythra was surprised to feel that something was pulling her legs and that someone was Pyra, she is struggling to stay sleep but her sister was pulling harder and harder until Mythra met the floor.

Mythra: "AUCH, if I wasn't still asleep, you'd be in serious trouble".

Pyra: "Yes, yes, problems blah blah blah, but this is partially your fault I kindly asked you to wake up, now if you not have nothing more to say is...time...to...go...to...HIGH SCHOOL. She said while she was dragging her sister who was holding on to the base of her bed.

Mythra: "No, I don't want to go!" She said with the last of her strength but she finally gave up now she could only see her bed getting farther away slowly. "I love you!" It's the last thing she said when they turned into the corner to get to the bathroom.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

  
7:30 am  
After taking a shower the sisters finally arrived at the table and began to eat their breakfast.  
Galea: "Both of you sure take your time".

Pyra: "Sorry, you know the usual,Mythra and her deep sleep".

Mythra: "I'm sorry, early morning lady, but do I have to remind you that you were sleeping for way more time too?!.

Pyra just sticks out her tongue and Mythra just does the same.  
Galea: "It's too early for both of you to be fighting". she said with a smile. "Have you seen your father?"

Mythra: "Considering that he has 30 minutes to get to work he must be..."

Klaus: "Latelatelate!"

Mythra: "Running on the stairs".

Klaus, renowned scientist, but more important, the father of our protagonists was in a hurry while the girls put their hands on their mouth to try to keep a laugh in , Galea only turned her eyes to see her husband moving from one side to another.

Galea: *sigh* "Never change".

Klaus: "I'm sorry but you know this is a very important important project".

Galea: "But it is necessary that you stay awake so late? You know you can ask me for help, right?"

Klaus: "I know, I know and I'm sorry but I promise you that when this is over I will make it up for you, anything you want".

Galea: "Anything I want?" She said with a tone and somewhat seductive eyes.

Klaus: "Yes ma'am".

Galea: "Well you will make dinner for two weeks".

Klaus: "Wait, I meant"...

Galea: "You said anything I want and well I want you to do that for me".

Mythra: "You fell into Mom's trap, as you always do".

Klaus: "What do you mean ?! I never fall into her traps, mention one".

Pyra: "The time she asked you to water the garden, the time she asked you to accommodate the attic's stuff, move the furnitures, do you want me to continue?"

Klaus: I asked for one not three so that doesn't count. He said with a defeated tone

The girls laughed again, while their father could only sigh.  
After a very well deserved breakfast it was time to get going and take advantage of this new day.

Galea: "We'll see you at 7 pm that is if they not decide to give us extra work again, please take care of yourselves, I hope you have a lucky and great day". She said with an affectionate tone giving them a small kiss on the cheek, they may be teenagers but for her they will always be their babies

Pyra:"Thanks mom, see you later".  
Klaus and Galea went straight to work and now only the girls were left.

Pyra: "Well it would be better to leave now if we want to arrive on time".

Pyra and Mythra grabbed their backpacks and went on their way to high school, Pyra with a smile that could be spread with just seeing her ... except for Mythra who only had a tired face with her eyes closed... and the classes had not even begun

Myhtra: "I don't understand, how you can be so happy, tell me who the hell is happy to return to that hell hole?!" She asked her sister almost screaming.

Pyra: "C'mon Mythra rejoice a little, you can use this opportunity to start from scratch who knows maybe you like it better than the previous grade".

Mythra: "Or it can be even worse".

Pyra made a small pout while staring directly at her sister.  
Pyra: "Oh don't talk like that, why do you act like this? It wouldn't hurt to try to be a bit more optimistic, you know".

Mythra: "I guess someone has to do it, being very optimistic can take you very close to the sun and then" * **Bam** * Mythra made a fist and hit the palm of her other hand. "You get burn".

Pyra: "You and your metaphors". She could only turn her eyes, thanks to doing that something caught her attention, a jewelry store.

Pyra liked to have some style but it wasn't one of those girls in which she thought her life would end if she couldn't get clothes, jewelry, etc ... but for something to get her attention that fast and easy it was an achievement.

Pyra crossed the street (carefully obviously) it was as if this gem was calling her, without realizing it her face was touching the counter her breathing could be seen in the glass.  
???: "Do you like what you see miss?". A man said behind the counter, his voice pulled Pyra out of her trance.

Pyra: "Yes". She said with glitters in her eyes, she kept looking at the counter and realized that the gem was a necklace. "This one". She pointed to the counter to guide the sir.

Seller: This is your lucky day lady, this necklace is about to go into discount and if I may say so I think it would fit you very well.

Mythra decided to enter the jewelry store,she was a little bit angry  
Mythra: "Hey Pyra, it was your idea to leave early remem-..." But before she could finish her sentence Pyra's hand came to her mouth.

Pyra who was trying on the necklace moved it a little from side to side while looking in a mirror, she could swear it was shining and was emitting as a type of pulse.  
Pyra: "You said this necklace has a discount right?"

Seller: "That's right!"

Pyra: "How much?"

Seller: "That necklace can be yours for the minimum price 1700G’s"

Pyra's smile disappeared little by little  
Mythra: "1700G’s?,is not that all you have saved?"

Pyra: "Yes, I was saving some money so I could buy a new collection of books".

Pyra looked at the necklace and began to discuss it mentally.  
Pyra: " _Hmm this is probably my only chance to buy it is a very popular jewelry and also I have to admit that the new books have gone down a bit of quality, aliens and monsters? Come on it seems that they ran out of ideas,yeah I already decided_ ".

Pyra: And until what time do you close?

Seller: "Today we will close a little bit early so around 7 pm".

Fantastic that would give her enough time to go home after school ...

Pyra: "SCHOOL!!". She screamed scaring the seller a little.

Mythra: "Whoa, it took you thay long to finally react".

Pyra quickly took the necklace off. "thankyousomuchsirIwillcomebacjforitlater"she said quickly as if it were a tongue twister, she quickly grabbed his backpack and also the neck of Mythra's shirt and started running while Mythra looked like a rag doll.

Pyra: "Latelatalate".

Mythra had swirls in her eyes, being moved from one side to another was making her dizzy a little.  
Mythra: "But stopping was your idea" .

Pyra was going at maximum speed, taking care not to bump into anyone else.  
Pyra: "Sorry, sorry, make way". You could only hear the shock of the people, enough to get the attention of three people ahead of them.

?? ? : "What's all that noise?" They turned to see what was all the buzz about, 3 boys, 2 of them turned around and the other one of them was still on his way, when they saw the surprise of a red-haired girl running in his direction, they had a fraction of a second to dodge it.

¿: "Wow had never seen someone run so fast".

???: "I guess those 2 don't want to be late".

  
Pyra: "I'm so sorry!!!" she turn to see them yelling an apology to them, Mythra was still being hold by her uniform's neck.

???: "No problem, watch out ahead". The guy placed both hands around his mouth while screaming the message. The boy saw that Pyra was not paying attention to the road ahead of her.  
The boy who was on his way thought that the other guys were talking to him and decided to stop and turn around without knowing that it was for the redhead with the speed of a bullet train.

¿ : "Are you talking to me guys?"

It took Pyra a bit of time to understand the message.  
Pyra: "Watch out ahead? Oh crap!!"

The girls and the boy could see their destiny... and that destiny was crashing, the boy tried to move but he was frozen, his brain sent the message of imminent danger but his legs did not respond, he could only see the girl, no, the girls apparently there was someone else approaching him quickly, and apparently it was the same for the redhead who wanted to stop but her legs had another plan.  
It was only a matter of time for impact.  
3, 2, 1, * BOOM *.  
The other boys could only close their eyes, the impact was so strong that they even had to look away while saying Auch or ssss.  
The backpacks of the girls and the boy flew out not returning for at least 5 seconds, they could only complain a little about the big hit, Pyra and Mythra where on top of the boy that if it wasn't for the collision of a few seconds ago I would be enjoying the sight of the two beautiful angels above him.  
Pyra: "Auch".  
Mythra: "A-are we there yet?"

¿? : "Did anyone writed down the plates of the truck?" He said with a weak tone  
The girls had not noticed him until moments later, they took a moment to analyze the situation and then they both blushed thanks to the positions that both of them were right now.  
Pyra:"Sorrysorrysorry". She said repeatedly

The girls got up quickly, Mythra went for their backpacks while Pyra helped lift the poor boy who was still in the clouds.  
Pyra helped fix the boy's outfit..

Pyra: "Sorry sorry let me help you with that your tie goes this way, you have dust in here oh and your hair and there better".

The boy was still dizzy, but he definitely wanted that some words to come out of his mouth.  
Mythra finally returned to her sister's side.

Mythra: "Usually the one that uses brute force is me, although I have to admit that it was a good tackle".

Pyra: "It was an accident".

Mythra: "Yes yes yes, an accident, girl take your backpack and say goodbye to that guy, I'll get ahead if you don't mind and also try to avoid another situation like this".

Pyra: "Woah rude". She said mentally.

I'd like to talk but I have to go, I'm sorry again and I hope I didn't hurt you, see you. And the redhead jogged behind her sister.  
The other two boys from before came to the place of impact and talked to the poor young man.  
???: "Hey man, are you ok?"

¿ : "Yes, it looked like a very strong blow".

Our young friend finally came out to his senses and words finally came out of his mouth.  
?: "Auch, yea I’m ok, just a little bit sore".

???: "Who would say it, we didn’t start the semester yet and the girls are already falling for you".

?: "Haha". He laughed sarcastically. "Save the jokes for later would you, Zeke".

Tora: "Rex-Rex is right, unless we want to arrive on time we have to move now". He said while looking at his watch.

Zeke: "Well let's get going".

...............

* * *

7:55 am

Pyra: * _uff_ * "We arrived" * _uff_ * "and with 5 minutes to spare".

Mythra: "Well, we'd better find a seat, I heard that the director is going to give a speech about welcome back and that swill".

Pyra: "Haha, you like to say swill".

Mythra: "Hey whatever it takes to replace the word shi..."

Just when Mythra was going to finish her sentence but the voice of a teacher was heard through some speakers.  
Speakers: "The doors will close in 3 minutes, please take your seats for the principal's speech".

Pyra: "Well, we'd better look for our seats".

Meanwhile at the entrance door.

Rex: "It's useless we won't get there on time!"

Zeke: "You're crazy if you think I'm going to miss the first day of school".

Rex: "Do you have an idea?"

Zeke: "Of course I have".

Zeke began removing his backpack from his back, and threw it toward the gate, causing it to not let it close.  
Rex and Zeke could pass.

Rex: "Great plan Zeke".

Zeke: "Thank you, thank you".

Rex: "Wait a minute...where’s Tora?"

Rex and Zeke turned everywhere until they heard a groan coming from the gate.

Tora: "A little help". He was in some trouble metaphorically and literally.

Rex: "Ok, we pull the count of three, one, two, three!"

Tora moved slowly, while the other two boys struggled.

Zeke: "What did I say about eating a lot of sausages". He said while struggling.  
Tora finally came out of his predicament with * _pop_ *.

Rex: "C'mon, the speech is about to begin".

They entered the main square and saw the sea of people looking towards the stage.  
Zeke: "Over there, quick".

The boys tried to avoid attention, an action that was half completed since there were at least 4 or 5 people who turned to see it, one of these was Mythra.  
Mythra: "Oh look the guy you tackled is here".

Pyra: "What?!"

Pyra turned to see where Mythra was pointing and there he was with the other boys.

Pyra: "Oh great this can't get more awkward".

Speakers: "Your attention, please welcome the Alrest high school principal, Principal Amalthus".

A round of applause was heard from all the students.  
Principal Amalthus: "Thank you all of you and l welcome ypu whether it is your first time here or if you passed to other year in here, it makes me very happy to see many young people here you are the future of this world and the quality test of this highschool..."

While Pyra was concentrating on the director's speech she was realizing a noise very close to her, it seemed like the noise of a... snoring? and very close to her, in fact on her left.

Pyra: "Uh, what the heck?" She said herself in a low voice, turned to look to her left and there it was the not so big surprise that it was Mythra sleeping...again.  
Pyra: "Mythra what are you doing?!! . The redhead whispered aggressively.

Mythra: "Trying to sleep and if you're done let me know when the director finishes". Repeating the same tone of his sister.

Pyra: "It's the director Mythra, have some respect".

Mythra: "And it is also the same speech from last year and if you look closely there are as many people here who are not paying attention to it and now if you excuse me I will get a nap of at least 20 minutes, have fun".  
Pyra saw around her and realized that what she said was true there were a lot of boys sleeping, girls talking to each other, etc...

Pyra: " _Well at least it's a small amount, I'm sure I can stand that kind of temptation_ ". A confident tone in his mental voice.  
20 minutes later  
At least 2/3 of the students were sleeping while the other 1/3 were struggling to stay awake, Pyra was in that 1/3.

Principal Amalthus: "And without further ado, it is my honor to announce that this school year begins now".

The bells of the school rang loudly, waking up almost everyone in a fright and taking out the people who were fighting no to sleep from that trance.  
Mythra rose peacefully in a much better mood.  
Mythra: *yawn* "What did I miss?"

Pyra: "Nothing important".

Mythra: "I told you the same swill as before".

Pyra: "Well it will be better to go to our classroom".

Mythra: "After you, miss good girl".

Pyra made an irritated face while Mythra had a smile.  
........

* * *

  
Pyra: "Classroom 202, classroom 202 ohh here it is".

  
The girls finally arrived at their classroom and took a seat next to each other.

Mythra: "Good seats, not too close for the teacher to see us and not too far behind to go to the vortex of doom".

Pyra: "Why do you always assume that those who sit behind are bad people?"

Mythra: "Because it's like a general rule, those of the first and second row applied people, third and fourth just enough attention in class , fifth row danger zone, sixth and seventh lost souls, probably sell things of doubtful origin and will grow to be black market owners".  
Pyra knew that her sister exaggerated many times and usually looked away to process the crazy things she sometimes said, but in doing so today she noticed some people who were in the hallway, the people they had encountered before.

Rex: "Are you sure it was here Tora?"

Tora: "Yes, I saw a sign that said our classroom was in this hall".

Pyra had a flashback of something she said when the director was giving his speech.  
This can't get more awkward.  
Apparently fate made him more uncomfortable

Pyra: " _Please don't be 202, please don't be 202_ " she begged

Zeke: "What are you guys waiting for?"

Tora: "Looking for the classroom".

Zeke just saw a sign above the door and hit her.

Zeke: "I think you guys need glasses or something? The classroom is right here, 202".

Pyra could only do her best face poker face, she could not believe her luck on this day maybe Mythra had some reason about that about being optimistic.

She watched as the boys sat near the danger zone as her sister called it ; which was strange, at least two of them didn't look like good problem guys anyway, the other guy with the patch now that was another story but Pyra knew she shouldn't judge by appearances but by actions.

After at least another 2 minutes the class realized that the teacher was about to enter and decided to turn down the volume.

Teacher: "Good day class, I will be your teacher, I hope we can get along very well this semester, if you give me your dedication and attention this class will be a breeze, I would like to talk more but we are a little late and time is money, for me of course, so let's start immediately, please take out your notebooks".  
...............

* * *

  
The rest of the day was without sorrow or glory, it was the first after all, everyone knows that almost nothing of importance happens that day.  
Teacherr: And that would be all for today guys today, please check that all your belongings are in your possession and collect garbage near your seat, after doing that you can get out of the classroom by the...

And as if they had said “everybody out” evrybody made a run for the door at the same time and all the class got stuck at the door.  
Teacher: Maybe Ishould try reverse psychology.

Pyra just waited and hoped that the " traffic" will pass .  
Pyra: "To be the first day of school it wasn’t so bad, right Myrtra?...uh Mythra?"

Pyra looked around until she finally found her... trying to get out with the rest of the group.

Mythra: "MOVE IT, I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Pyra could only take a big breath through his nose and then let it go slowly through his mouth.  
Rex: "Waiting the traffic out to pass?"

Pyra: "Yes, I don't want to end up being an omelet the moment someone can get out of there".

Rex: "Haha, yeah it would feel pretty painful..."

Rex turned to his right to get a little more talk time, the students were going to be there for a while, Pyra did the same, but the moment they looked at their faces their first thought was:  
Rex: "It's the girl from this morning!"  
Pyra: "It's the boy from this morning!"

And like that that the atmosphere became somewhat uncomfortable, both of them looked away instantly and drops of cold sweat began tstart appear on their faces, the idea of joining the group of people who were pushing to leave was appearing on their heads.  
They were silent for a few seconds until Pyra decided to speak.

Pyra: "I see that you are part of our group".

Rex: "Y-yes, it's good to meet you".  
Pyra: "Same...anyway..." Pyra paused again and thought about what she was going to say to his new classmate "l...look about the accident this morning, I'm very sorry I know it was very bad of me to leave you there and run".

Rex: "Don't worry, it was a small accident, nothing serious, I'm sure it could be worse".

Pyra: *Phew* "Makes me feel better that you're fine huh... excuse me but I don't know your name".

Rex: "My name is Rex, nice to meet you huh..."

Pyra: "My name is Pyra".

Rex: "It's good to meet you Pyra".

Pyra: "It’s good to meet you too, Rex"

Zeke: "Come on Tora push harder!"

Tora: "I'm doing my best ahhhh!"  
And with a *pop* and a cascade of people the group finally met freedom.  
Zeke: Free for today, let's go guys.

Rex:"Well I have to go, my friends are waiting for me, it was good to meet you formally, Pyra".

Pyra: "It was so good to meet you, maybe we can talk more often later".

Rex: "Sounds good to me, see you tomorrow".

And the boy went on hs way in a hurried step to reach his friends.  
Pyra just stared at the exits, thinking that those negative scenarios were Rex was mad with her were just a product of her anxiety and the situation went on a positive path.

Mythra: "Hey, hello Alrest to Pyra, are you still there?"

Pyra: "What, what, what!, Oh sorry Mythra just reflecting a little".

Mythra: "Yes, I already realized, well I hope you're done, I want to go home, my Mintendo switch is waiting for me with my copy of Ultra Slash Siblings Ultimate and I don't want to waste any more time here".

Pyra: "Ok, calm down, sometimes I don't understand why you're in a hurry". She said while her picked up his backpack

Mythra: "And I'm sure you have to go home to buy the necklace you saw this morning". The blonde said a smug smile on her face.  
Pyra activated the turbo mode and all her belongings were inside while saying “you’re right” repeatedly and quickly.  
Pyra: "LET'S GO!!" Holding Mythra by the hand.  
Mythra: "NONONONO WAIT NOT AGAIN AHHHH". acting like a rag doll again.  
......

* * *

  
2:10 pm

The girls were in front of the door of their home, Pyra seemed to have run a marathon (which was no exaggeration) while her sister had only leaves and her own hair on her face.

Pyra took out her keys to open the door.

Pyra: "Again at home, if I know it has only been one day but there is no better place like home, right Mythra?"

Mythra: "Whatever you say Pyra, now let’s see where did I…oh here you are, mommy miss you so much!" She said while holding her video game console close to her chest.

Pyra: "I'm going to take a bath, you keep doing whatever you're doing".  
" _Mythra sure does love that thing, well first thing first take a shower, go to the jewelry and then coming back home_ "

The redhead finally came out the shower humming a little tune to herself.

Pyra: *Phew* "I feel fresh, I don't know why they didn't think about turning on the air conditioning in the classroom, I was cooking myself in there but I hope that changes soon, well I better go to that jewelry store soon or all that marathon that I did high school so far it will have been in vain; Now where do I leave that piggy bank?"

Pyra moved some boxes on top of a bookcase, her piggy bank in the form of happy pig was there, the perfect place so Mythra couln’t find it, she avoided books like the plague unless it was required to use it or there was nothing better to do..

Pyra: "This place turned out to be very good, I want to avoid what happened the last time she found it".

* * *

Months ago  
Dear Pyra:  
I tooka little bit of "change" from your piggy bank, maybe you're angry and I will not judge you, but it was necessary I don't want to be known as the girl who doesn't pay her bets, I mean who does it occur to drink a whole bottle of sauce?!!  
Sincerely your sister  
Mythra,

Ps I'll pay you one way... I still don't know how but I will.

P.s 2 You call your piggybank Mr.Piggy?

Ps 3 I recommend changing your place.

* * *

Pyra: "I'm still somewhat angry at her".

With her piggy bank reach under her arm, while reaching for a candy from a licorice box... which was the way in which her sister paid her, at least her debt was already paid, she decided to put it on a table and stared at Mr.Piggy  
Pyra: "Sorry Mr.Piggy but I need some money, don't worry, I'll fill you again as soon as possible".

She unplugged her piggy bank below and counted hier money over and over again, yeah exactly 1700 G's.  
Pyra: "I'll be back soon Mythra, try not to break anything while I'm out".

Mythra: "Who do you take me for, a 4-year-old girl ?!" She said as she moved her arms to emphasize, without realizing that she hit a lamp and made it fall but she caught it before it fell to the floor

Mythra: "This proves nothing, understood?"

Pyra: "Just take care of the house". And with that she went to the jewelry store.

2:30 pm.

Finally inside the jewelry store, the seller was counting the money and making sure it wasn't fake (hey you never know) this was making Pyra more nervous, maybe she should have thought a little more.

Seller: "Hmm, well apparently everything is in order, congratulations miss, you are the new owner of this beautiful necklace".

He pulled the necklace behind the glass counter carefully, and put it on Pyra.  
She was admiring every detail of the necklace, had a strange shape and was green but had some style.  
Pyra: "Thank you very much, sir".

Seller: "You are lucky young lady, I saw many people who were keeping an eye on this necklace"

Pyra: "Hmm maybe I had some luck, but I think is time to go home, thank you again"

Seller: "Thanks to you young lady, I hope you are happy with that necklace".

"What a lovely young lady".

The seller decided to help the other customers

Back at Pyra's house

Mythra: "Wow, I have to admit that it looks great".

Pyra: "I know, I was lucky that it was still there, the seller said that many people were interested in the collar".

Mythra: "Hmm lucky you, hey you didn't see something interesting there I don't know maybe like a tiara or something like that".

Pyra: "I didn't take you for the kind that likes jewelry, but no or at least that's what I think".

Mythra: "Hey sometimes those things catch my attention but uh thanks for telling me".

Suddenly a sound was heard near them.

Pyra: "What was that?"  
Mythra: "I'm sorry, it was me, I'm hungry".

Pyra let out a sigh

Pyra: "Why don't you just make sandwiches for yourself".

Mythra: "You think that I wouldn't I already done that?, the only thing in the refrigerator and the cupboard are things out of my culinary reach... unless…ohh Pyra". She said the latter with a small sung tone

Pyra: "Nope, I'm not going to cook for you".

Mythra: "Please! I beg you, Mythra is hungry". She approached her sister and used sad puppy eyes to persuade Pyra.  
Pyra: " Why don't you cook yourself?"

Mythra: "You remember what happened last time".

Pyra: "Oh right...poor dad and mom".

Mythra: "Do you want the same thing to happen to me too?!"

Pyra: "Okay, I'll cook". She turn her eyes.

Mythra: "Yes!" She jumped on the sofa

Pyra: "But"

Mythra: "But?" She stopped her celebration prematurely.

Pyra: "Is gonna cost you".

Mythra: "Oh come on Pyra, be good for you sister".

Pyra: "So you're saying you do not want that delicious crab that Mom bought?"

Mythra: "Hmm, ok! I give up, sometimes you are very evil, you know that, tell me what is your price?"

Pyra: "Well, my red licorice box is about to run out, so a new box would be more than enough".

Mythra thought about it for a moment  
" _Ok, obviously this is not fair, a new box for just one day crab?... although the way Pyra makes the crab is from another world, what do I do_?"  
Suddenly another sound from his stomach was heard, letting Mythra know that it already knws about the crab...and finally she made her decision.

Mythra: "Ok ok, I'll give you your box of licorice, but please make the crab delicious".

Pyra put his hand on her chest Pyra: "I give you my word".

......

* * *

7: 20 pm

Seller: "One last inventory check and it will be time to go home".

Although the jewelry already had a closed signal, there was nothing to prevent someone from entering by accident...or with intent  
Suddenly someone entered the jewelry store, wearing a raincoat and a hat definitely gave some suspicion and even more considering the time.

Seller: "I'm sorry sir but we are closed for today, but if you come early tomorrow I will gladly atend you personally".

¿: "I came to buy a necklace".

Seller: "I'm sorry sir, but I already told you that we are closed".

¿: "And I think you didn't listen to me".

Suddenly the guy of the raincoat took out his hand, it was not the same as that of a normal person, it looked very black and with some gold it seemed something mechanical, in his hands something was appearing there was some kind of particles that were forming what looked like a spear.

¿: "Now, listen and look carefully, I'm looking for this necklace".

He took a picture of a pocket of the trench, the collar was green and was shaped like a rectangular prism with tips on both sides.  
The salesman was scared a weird looking guy was threatening him with a spear, he tried to sound an alarm behind the counter but when he tried to reach the button he heard a growl, a type of tiger was approaching him preventing him from reaching the button.  
¿: "I would not recommend you do that friend, now the necklace".

Seller: "I don't have it in my possession".

The type of the spear turned to see the creature with the appearance of a tiger, he only said "Check" and the tiger began to break and move jewels right and left .  
The tiger after a few minutes giving a no with his head, letting him know that the seller was telling the truth.  
¿: "What did you do with it?!"

Seller: "I sold it".

¿: "To whom?!"

Seller: "A girl came this afternoon, she had red hair but it's all I know".

The subject of the spear decided to lower it little by little, this caused the seller to calm down a bit causing him to lower his guard ... and then hit him with the handle of this making unconscious.  
¿* _Sigh_ * "The boss is don’t gonna like this".

7:30 pm  
The door in front of the girls' house was opening.  
Galea: "Pyra, Mythra!, We’re home".

Pyra: "Hi, how was it?"

Klaus: "Exhausted, our boss is talking seriously with this job so don't worry if we arrive later than usual".

Mythra: "Hmm I hope that this job is over soon see you so it makes me feel…worried about you, both of you work hard".

Galea: "Not worry we'll be fine, I promise you".

Pyra: "I did some dinner, part of me thought you were going to get tired and apparently I was right".

Klaus: "Thank you very much Pyra, we will be there in a few minutes".

The girls approached their parents who were resting in the living room, Galea noticed something curious in Pyra.

Galea: "Pyra, where did you get that necklace?, it looks so beautiful..."

Pyra: "Oh this, I saw it on his way to class, I took a look and I like it so much that I returned to buy it".

Galea: "You?, Stoping on the way to class?"

Mythra: "Yes, it’s weird that she did something like that, just as weird when she used her strength when she tackled a boy on our way there".

Pyra: "Mythra!"

Klaus: "Did you tackled a boy?"

Pyra: "It was by accident I swear, I was running along with Mythra"

Mythra: "Correction, you were running I was being held while moving through the air like a rag doll".

Pyra: "Ok, the point is that it was an accident, I even apologize to him personally".

Galea: "Well I guess you did the right thing, but next time be more careful".

Pyra made a yes with his head.

Klaus: "Did you do your homework?"  
Mythra's eyes turned the size of a plate, while Pyra had a malevolent smile, it may be her time to counterattack her for seaking about the tackling thing.  
Pyra: "Yep, everything done a long time ago, isn't that right Mythra?"

Mythra became nervous, her parents' eyes watching her with a sincere smile.  
Mythra: "Hmm ehh y-yeah most of her, I took a rest, I don't want a backache and red eyes for sitting in front of the computer"

Galea: "Yeah, I know of that feels, I have nightmares where I have to send a report but the keyboard doesn't work, well you better finish it".

Mythra: "Y-yes, I'm on it".

Mythra approached Pyra and gave a menacing look while she still had her smile.  
Mythra: "There will be revenge little sister. She whispered near her".

Pyra: "Well I hope both of you have a nice dinner, I'll be upstairs I'm going to get ready to sleep".

Galea: "Sleep well".  
Klaus: "How beautiful they are".

Galea: "Yes they are".  
~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

  
10:00 pm

  
Pyra: * _Yawn_ * "I think that's enough reading for today, how is you homework coming along Mythra?"

Mythra: "Don't you "HoW Is yOu hOMeWork coMINg aLOng MYTHra?" me, you know that you are responsible for this".

Pyra: "Yes, I’m responsible and I think is that it is time that you also take responsibility, you know that nobody will be there to tell you when to do things, I do this because I love you".

Mythra: "You sound like mom".

Pyra: Because she loves you too.

Mythra: ...* _sigh_ * "Okay I'll try to be more responsible".

Pyra: "That's what I like to hear".

Mythra: "You know, for being the younger sister, you know how to act more mature than me".

Pyra: "I guess someone has to do it , well I'm going to sleep, good luck with your homework".

Mythra: "Don't worry, it's almost over, I just need to put the sources where I got the information, but have nice dreams".

Pyra turned off her lamp and settled into her bed.

Mythra: "Well just one copy and paste more and then going to bed".

But then she realized that a note appeared on the monitor something about updating to a new version  
Mythra: "No thanks, maybe later".

But unfortunately there was no button for later and the computer decided to update itself.  
Mythra: "What?! No no no no".

She could only see how her work was going down the drain and all that time behind the monitor went along with it.  
If it weren't because her sister and her parents were sleeping she would have yelled loudly, but now she could only give a false laugh as a small tear fell down her cheek.  
Mythra: "This will be a long night".

Meanwhile in another place  
The man in the raincoat was entering a building there was a sign with the name of the building "World Tree Industries".  
There was no one and no one is supposed to be there but the man in the raincoat seemed to search for a particular person even took an elevator, until he found a door that said CEO's office.  
The man in the raincoat decided to speak

RM: "I'm back boss".

?: "Well, it took some time, tell me you have the core crystal?"

Rm: "No, unfortunately someone took it and looked everywhere in jewelry, all we know is that it was a girl with red hair and doubted that us sufficient information, that can be anyone".

?: * Sigh * "This is a setback that can throw all our plans to down the drain, that core crystal is very important, our top priority".

RM: "I know boss that's why I offer to find that girl".

?: "I was going to force you to do it anyway but I don't think is gonna be necessary, start the search for that silly girl and bring back the core crystal, if she shows resistance you already know what to do".

RM: "Yes sir".

And with that, he retired to meet the demands of his boss.  
?: "Great, that a brat girl uses one of the most powerful things in this world as an accessory".

~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

  
Wednesday 7:00 am

The same routine as yesterday, only this time Mythra woke up with bigger bags under her eyes  
Galea: "Do you feel good Mythra?"

Mythra: "I feel like a little girl in a candy store". Obviously lying.

At least breakfast this morning was quieter than yesterday there was no one hurrying today.  
_T.V: "And that is all from the weather, in other news an act of vandalism in a jewelry store was reported this morning, officials believe that this act was done yesterday night but the most peculiar thing is that no type of accessory was stolen"_.

Mythra: "Hey Pyra, isn't that the jewelry store where you bought that necklace of yours?"

Pyra: "Yes".

T.V: " _At the scene, there was only one man who apparently had been beaten at the time the oficcers arrive, it seemed that he was still in a state of shock_ ".  
Galea: "Poor man".  
Officers have recognized an increase in crime, so they are preparing to protect and serve at a better level.  
On another note, the company "World Tree" has prepared a press round to reveal its next project.

Klaus: "Oh finally they are going to talk about that, Pyra could you turn up the volume please".

"On behalf of World Tree, we welcome the CEO, Malos Logos"

Pyra: "That man his you boss?"

Mythra: I my mind I thought it was a guy in a tie, less tall and a little more... weak, someone almost 2 meters tall is the last thing that would come to mind."

Galea: "Appearances are deceiving".

While they talked to each other, Malos was about to reveal the long awaited World Tree project.

Malos: "Give me the pleasure of showing you the future of this company".  
Behind him there was a presentation.

Malos: "We present our proposal for our new... space station".

With the press of a button a large structure appeared in front of the eyes of the reporters, the flash of several cameras appeared.  
Malos: "This will come with a space elevator, World Tree tries to help with their research not matter which environment and now we decided to think outside the box and what better is better than spaceresearch structure".

At the end of saying that senencer several questions from several reporters flooded the room.  
Pyra: "I see when you meant that this project was very important dad".

Mythra: "Yes, something of that caliber must be something very serious".

Klaus:" Oh it is, I am happy that there was no leak of this, there's a lot of people that who would pay for this kind of information".

Galea: "If only he would pay us better for those extra hours".

Klaus: "I'm sure he will, I doubt he wants a bad reputation...and talking about overtime, we'd better get on our way, we'll see you later girls".

The girls just waved their hands in goodbye.  
Pyra: "Mythra is not that great, our parents helped in the space station".

Mythra: "Yeah I think it's something great".

Pyra: "You think it is or is it?"

Mythra: "Ok, it is".

Pyra: "I only hope this Project ends quiclky...makes me worry about Mom and Dad".

Mythra: "They'll be fine, you worry a lot, you even look like mom".

Pyra: "Sorry for worrying about them, Mythra"

Mythra: "You are forgiven, now if you excuse me we have to take the long road, remember what they said about the jewelry, we are going to avoid worrying to our parents".

Pyra: "I see that he is implementing that of being responsible".

Mythra: "I just don't want to be robbed, but you're welcome to try that road if you want to".

Pyra:"Nononono, I follow you". She said while holding closer to her sister.

There was a figure spying on them from a distance the girls did not take notice.  
RM: "Hmm, that girl ... she doesn't know what she got herself into".

Much more time later, the second day of school was over, a little more tiresome but nothing that a little reading (or maybe some video games if Mythra is in a good attitude) can’t solve.  
Mythra: "Ready to go?"

Pyra shook her head and went to her sister.

Pyra: "I'm surprised that you actually did your homework".

Mythra: "Waitwaitwait ?!, You’re telling me that you didn’t trust me?!, I told you I was trying to be responsible".

Pyra: "Not that I didn't think you weren't going to do it, I thought you were going to do at your own pace, I didn't expect you to do it one day to another, but that's not bad in fact it makes me a little proud, good work girl".

Mythra: Now you wanna treat me like a type of pet? I expect a better name than Mr.Piggy".

Pyra: "I'll call you Mrs.Grumpy".

Mythra: "How cute". With a tone of sarcasm. "Hey, you think I can borrow your history notebook?"

Pyra: "I thought you were going to be more responsible". With a monotonous tone.

Mythra: Well, Miss responsable here before your very eyes, was awake until 2 in the morning doing homework and take into account is history class and the teacher gives the class with the lowest and more monotone voice, those are three factors 1 + 1 + 1 = 3!, 3 factors for which I could not take notes is practically a trap to make you sleep".

Pyra: "It's good to know that you paid attention in math to do that operation".

Mythra: * _sigh_ * "Are you going to lend me your notes yes or no?"

Pyra turned her eyes.  
Pyra: "Okay but promise me you're going to stop doing this please".

Mythra moved back and forth, looking away.  
Mythra: "I don't promise anything". She said as in a little melody, but Pyra gave her a somewhat aggressive look. "But I will try for you".

Pyra: "It's good to hear that, here's the noteb... wait where is it?"

Mythra: "What's up?"

Pyra: "I can't find my notebook, I should have left it in the classroom... Why don't you go ahead? I think you're anxious to get out of here".

Mythra: "You read my mind, I'll see you at home, take care".

Pyra: "Same for you".

* * *

  
Room 202

Pyra: "Where did I leave it? Notebook, notebook notebook... what are you thinking Pyra it’s not a dog".

Just when she was about to see below another desk, she heard the sound of something being dragged.

Pyra: "Hi, is anyone there? Can you help me, I'm trying to find my notebook".

But there was no one around her, she was still listening to something as if someone was leafing through a notebook.  
Pyra: "Oh there it is, how strange I don't remember putting it here, maybe I dropped it and people kicked it".

Pyra went to pick up and take it but realized that a window was open.  
Pyra: "I think I'm going to do the janitor a favor".

When Pyra was about to put her hand to close it, but a spear was thrown in her direction, she dodged it by a miracle but with a fright in her body that she was now paralyzed.  
Pyra: "Wh... what was that?"

The spear guy with his other fellow tiger entered the classroom.  
Pyra was getting up as quickly as possible and trying to collect her things at the same time.  
Pyra: "C-can I help you?"

RM: "In fact, yes you can, give us that core crystal and we'll leave you alone".

Pyra: "Core crysttal? you mean my necklace, why do you want it?"

RM: "I would like to tell you but Idoubt that the boss will be happy if I did".

Pyra: "Well if you think I'm going to give you something for which I use my money that easy, then you’re wrong".

RM: "Well we tried, we give you a chance but you made your choice, after her".

The tiger jumped towards her but she crouched causing it to stop on some desks while the other guy tried to hit her with her spear, she made a small leap back if it hadn’t a spear would be going through her right now, the guy was trying to use his spear again but it was stock in the floor so hard from the forcé he used, Pyra decided it was the best time to run from there.

Pyra: "Quick, quick, where’s the emergency exit?".

The poor girl's heart is a hundred thanks to the scare and for being running at top speed.

Pyra: "Don't look back don't do it...well maybe just to see if I lost them".

Unfortunately for her the tiger was on its way at full speed.  
Pyra: "AHHHHH". Her pupils contracted when she saw her life at risk.

She decided to turn in a corner but what she didn't know is that it was a dead end, which brings us to the beginning of this story.

A green light was being present, it blinded the tiger in half a jump and shook its head to see if that helped it to recover its sight faster.  
Pyra opened her eyes slowly seeing between the spaces in her arms that were in front of her face like a type of shield.  
?: "Hey, are you alright?"

Pyra: "W-who said that?" The poor girl barely had the strength to speak, fear is still present in her voice, but deciding to lower her arms in front of her face.

?: * _Phew_ * "It's good that you haven't fainted from being scared,I came to help you".

Pyra saw left and right, she couldn't locate where that voice was coming from.  
??: "A little higher".

Pyra changed her angle and was surprised that ... something had appeared, she couldn’t describe it, she could not get an idea of what it is , t was flying but didn’t had wings and seemed robotic and that is the only thing that she could identify  
Pyra: "This day can't get weirder".

?: "Do you still have the necklace?"  
Pyra: "Do you also want to kill me to keep it?, you know having known this I would have stayed with the money for that collection of books, in fact this necklace only attracts attention that I don’t want, I saw many boys looking at me but not in the eyes with the excuse of “CUtE neckLACE..."

Suddenly he... she...the thing...that was flying approached and interrupted her.  
??: "Believe me, buying that necklace was one of the best decisions you made".

Pyra: "DOESN’T SEEM LIKE IT!!".

Suddenly it was heard that someone was approaching fast  
Pyra: "Oh no is that other weird guy".

Pyra's little help realized that the tiger was still trying to get back to his senses but with how quickly the other guy that was approaching It needed to do his job fast.  
?: "Do you want to get out of here alive from here? I have an idea but it needed your attention and confidence".

Pyra saw him directly, maybe he had or maybe he didn't have eyes but she could feel it was a sincere feeling and she nodded her head.  
?:" Ok first, put your right hand on the gem of the necklace and close it and put it near your chest".

Pyra paid attention, she didn't know where he was going with this but his options were now almost non-existent.  
? ?: "Now close your eyes and put your mind blank".

Pyra: "Put my mind blank?! In this situation?!"

? ?:"Just do it, THERE’S NO TIME!!!"

Pyra: "okokokokokokok mind blank mind blank".

? ?: "Now recite the following":  
" **Flames that burn against the darkness, give me the power of the Fire Aegis, Homura** "  
Pyra: " **Flames that burn against the darkness, give me the power of the Fire Aegis, HOMURA** ".

The same green light appeared but this time stronger than ever, the glow covered Pyra's body his uniform was changing, instead of using her uniform was now using a type of red leotard, along with black gloves,also a short black skirt, with white with a small red stripe up stockings that reached her thighs, along with some red shoes, a golden tiara appeared on his forehead with a gem the same color as the Gem of the necklace and speaking of the necklace now it seemed to have joined her in her chest and finally something was forming in her hand one looked like a sword but it did not have a conventional shape this was red with some gold and a similar green core to his necklace and to finish this one he had fire.

Pyra: "WHATWHATWHATWHAT WHAT IS ALL THIS".

RM: "Damn it she has already transformed, well I suppose it is good that you are in an alley makes it easier for me to get rid of you, they will believe that it was any other guy".

? ? : "Ready to fight common blades?"  
Pyra: ¿Common...what?!"

? ?: "I explain later here they come".

The common blade of the spear tried to strike a direct blow against her, but as if something had possessed her, she stopped the blow with her sword to strike her own blow against him.  
Pyra: "How did I do that?"

??: "Watchout behind you!"

The animal-shaped Common blade had regained it’s senses and was somewhat upset against it and for some reason had a snout ring.  
Pyra: "Where did you get that?"

But the Common blade decided to ignore her question and went straight to fight against her.  
Pyra: "Ok don't answer me it's not like you could do it".

Common blade animal: "I can do it but I usually refused to speak".

Pyra: ...This is a very crazy day".

Pyra seemed to be very competent, but for now she was only stopping incoming attacks but not trying to attack.

CBA: "Ok, you wanna play?!, let's play", **Dual Fang** "  
It’s rings were floating and from both of them two lasers went straight towards her, Pyra put her hands in front and a shield with hexagonal patterns appeared in front of her.

CBA: "It seems pretty girl here came with surprises from what I see".

CBM: "Let's see how long your shield lasts, **Boomerang spear** ”.  
The Common blade turned its weapon causing it to collide with the shield that she gendered every blow he gave to it became harder to hold until it broke and sent Pyra backwards backwards.

? ?: "Come on, you're doing well".

Pyra: "I highly doubt that being sent flying and hitting my back against a dumpster is doing it right".

? ?: "Come on I have an idea".

The common blade were approaching her

CBH: "You better give up and maybe we will let you go, this is your golden opportunity the boss will get mad at us knowing that you managed to transform yourself but that is what makes a fair proposal".

Pyra was trying to get up slowly but what they didn't know is that she had her hands on something.  
Pyra: "How about...NO".

She threw the lid of a metal trash can against them, hitting the guy with the spear in the face.  
CBA: "Hey that's not fair".

Pyra quickly approached against the common animal blade with the sword in his hand.  
Pyra: "And two against one is fair?!"

Pyra was tired she just wanted to go home now.  
Pyra: " **Prominence revolt**!!"

  
Pillars of fire appeared under the Common blade animal incinerating it and dropping it weakened against the floor.  
Pyra: "And I’m also tired of you too".

The common blade of the spear turned to see Pyra in the air with his sword ready to attack.  
Pyra: " **Burning sword**!!"

Her flaming sword hit him and the cherry on top is that it caused a small detonation on impact.  
CBM: "AHHHHHH"  
Like his partner, he was weakened and a hit like that must hurt.

Pyra: "...I-I'm sorry I don't know what happened to me, one moment I was myself and the next moment I was in the air".

? ?: "It's not time to apologize quickly go to them".

Pyra: "Are you crazy! they tried to kill me".

??: "Trust me".

Pyra could feel that everything he was talking about sincerely.  
Pyra: "Ok, if you say so".

Pyra was now in front of them.  
? : "Do you see those crystals on that guy's chest and on the head of that other Common blade?"

Pyra: "Yes".

? ?: "Touch them, close your eyes, concentrate and imagine releasing them".

Pyra: "I don't understand the last part".

?: "Imagine them in a type of cell, they received orders from someone more powerful and didn’t do it themselves".

Pyra knowing this changed her feelings against them instead of anger felt a bit of sadness.  
Pyra: "I will try".

She put her hands close to the crystals of both and got to work.  
From their crystals a blue light appeared until these completely covered them, from them the last thing that was heard was a thank you and then transformed back into another type of crystal.

Pyra: "What is that?"  
? ?: "They are core crystals, is their initial shape of a blade".

Pyra: "A core crystal... those guys said something similar about my necklace…but they don't look alike".

? ?: Yours is a special case, but I'm sure you're a little tired, go for those core crystal and keep them in your own core".

Pyra: "I doubt something could fit into this thing". She taped her crystal

? ?: "Hold them against yours and they will transform in ether particles".

Pyra: "Ether…what?"

? ?: * _Sigh_ * Just do it and it will make sense.

She hold the core crystals and as if it were a miniature light show and then they introduce themselves into her core crystal.

Pyra: "I think I did it…although I'm still waiting for the part where this makes sense".

? ?: "I'll explain later for now let's get out of here, we don't want more of them to know we're here".

Pyra: "Hey do you think you can help me with the outfit?"  
??: What's wrong with it?"

Pyra: "What's wrong? people are going to believe that I am doing a cosplay of those anime girls, I can't go back home so I need my uniform".

?: "Oh that, just touch your core crystal".

Pyra gave a doubtful look but that would not help much, since there was no facial trace she could identify, and then touched her core crystal, returning to her uniform if no trace of damage to it.  
?: "Ok, time to get out of here. And it inserted itself in Pyra's necklace".

The return home for Pyra could be summed up by saying "there is no place like home" repeatedly.  
The moment she introduced the key,she relaxed a little.

Mythra: "Oh you’re finally here, I was beginning to worry, did you find your notebook?"

Pyra was looking for her notebook and threw it at her while she still repeated "there is no place like home" but this time quieter.  
Mythra: "Hey, whats the matter with you?!"

Pyra ignored her and just went to her room quickly.

Mythra: "Ehh maybe that of staying in school past school time actually drives you crazy".

Pyra just closed her door and threw herself on his bed.  
The help that had appeared when Pyra was in danger, materialized again.  
?: "Well now that we are in a safe place, I will explain everything but first my manners my name is..."

But the moment he turn itself round he saw that Pyra was fast asleep, it seemed as if she had been knocked out, she even had spirals in her eyes.  
?: "Well, I guess it was a lot for her in a day, but you deserve that rest, Aegis".

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long in making a new story, I was burnout writing didn't feel the same for me but not worry I got my motivation going and thanks to that I bring you this piece of trash I hope you love it  
> P.s If you you're asking yourself what happen to Roots not worry is in the works  
> UPDATE: The fic is not death guys I just working in very small breaks but not worry I'm gonna get my stuff together promise


End file.
